Into the Fog
by Fragile-Strength
Summary: Oh, Draco. You're so sullen. It's a beautiful day out! What could be wrong?"


_Notes; This was originally written off the prompt 'blindness and desire'. As you can see, I took that literally. This has been sitting around in the notebook I write in at school since November - and I finally got it up! Another one of those silly little 'guess who!' pieces - that is totally given away by the two main characters I pick to describe the story. So if you don't want to know who the secret character is, don't look!_

_Anyway. This isn't my favorite thing I've done, but not my least favorite either. Read, review!!!, and tell me what you think. Oh, and I own...pretty much nothing, and definitely not Harry Potter and his wonderful 'verse. =D  
_

Draco woke to find the urge to get up entirely non-existent. It was _supposed _to be a nice, spring day, but instead the fog was trying to slip under his covers and he could just _see _the chill clinging to the satin wall hangings. His first instinct was to simply pull the covers closer to his chin and roll over (his classes can suffer through without him), but there was a Quidditch game coming up Saturday (and that _can't _manage without him). So with a great moan that would befit someone of much greater size and age, Draco rolled out of bed and sluggishly to his feet.

Although the weather was horrific that day, he had no interest in the idiotic small talk that Crabbe and Goyle always provided, or the pretentious chatter of Nott and Zabini, and perhaps a brisk walk would wake him up anyway.

However, Draco stepped off the front steps and out into the grounds before realizing that the fog was considerably thicker than he'd originally thought. Somewhat warily, Draco checked – no, he really couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Instantaneously, he turned on his heel, but was embarrassingly surprised to find that all he could see was an opaque sheet of white – in any and every direction.

"Oh, fuck me," Draco groaned, moving to slap a hand to his forehead and very nearly missing.

"Well, I have been thinking about it, lately, if you want to know," a very feminine voice replied alarmingly close to his ear. Of course, someone wanting to fuck him wasn't anything new, but the fact that he didn't recognize the voice and it was simply _so _close completely threw him off guard. Blindly, Malfoy turned towards the voice, arms flung wide in the hopes of catching the owner of the voice, but he touched nothing but the surprisingly thick air.

He heard a giggle in front of him and to the left, but this time Draco satisfied himself with glaring in the general direction of where he guessed the voice was coming from.

"Oh, Draco. You're so sullen. It's such a beautiful day out. What could be wrong?!"

"Beautiful day my arse," Draco growled before it occurred to him that he was complaining to a disembodied voice.

"Well," the voice responded brightly, and with the air of someone who had dealt with this sort of silliness before and was tired of dealing with it, "have a nice day, Draco. Enjoy the fog while it lasts!"

"Enjoy it?!" Draco snapped at the voice, unable to contain his anger any longer. "I _hate _the fog!" But no one responded – and Draco was left to stumble back into the Great Hall, alone, over an hour later.

The next morning dawned with just as grey skies and just as opaque as the last, but Draco didn't dare go outside. And the morning after that, a Saturday, was just as white. By now, the entire school was aware of the phenomenon that was being able to get lost in a single square foot.

"Come on, Malfoy. It's a fucking blast!"

Draco rolled his eyes; the child like playfulness of Blaise never ceased to bother him – but he didn't want to alone in the castle, and so he grudgingly followed his friend outside.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise said, gaping at the sheer whiteness in front of them. "We're gonna get separated."

"Probably."

"Maybe we should hold hands?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Queer," he murmured, before doggedly heading out into the white for no other reason than to piss Blaise off. And so it was with that certain air of sulky pompousness that he tripped flat onto his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the voice from Thursday said. Draco blanched, but a hand he couldn't see was crawling over him until it found his elbow and jerked him unceremoniously back to his feet. He felt the top of the girl's head knock into his jaw, and she let out a little shriek as he groaned.

"Bloody hell, are you trying to kill me?" Draco snapped, but all he got in response was a shy giggle from the girl – a thoroughly unsatisfactory answer. "What the bloody fuck is it you-" but he was cut off by two small fingers creeping up his chin and onto his lips, closely followed by a pair of full, warm lips covering his.

Instinctively, Draco swept the body in towards him, and was surprised to find her very small – about as tall as his chin, and delicate. Not Pansy, then, a silent suspicion that Draco was surprised to find he'd been clutching onto this entire time.

Speaking of surprised, Draco was just that to find he was still kissing. Well, if he was going to keep this up, he might as well do a little investigation work while was at it. He carefully slid the hand that wasn't holding her to him into her hair, tracing it's length. It was very long, thick and coarse, and ended just at-

"Now, now," the girl breathed. He could feel her breath against his lips, but still couldn't see her. "Just because you know I want to fuck you doesn't mean I'm going to let you go _that _fast. You don't even know who I am!"

"I'm sorry," Draco responded automatically, before he realized he ought to be indignant. "Hey, now wait a bloody minute. _You _were the one that kissed _me. _And obviously, _you _know who _I _am, so I think it's _your _place to start the introductions!"

"You have to promise to date me seriously first. You have to swear that no matter who I turn out to be, you'll give me a chance."

Draco frowned, but against his better judgment, nodded. They stood in silence for a moment before Draco realized she was just as blind in the fog as he was - embarrassed, he rushed to get his words out. "Alright, out with it."

And that is how, entirely blinded by fog, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood began a long and beautiful relationship.


End file.
